Let me go
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: How I think the last meeting between Kikyo and Inuyasha will go. Inukik but not in a happy way. Eventual Inukag I guess. just read.


Let me go

I don't know what kind of fic this is pairing wise. In the end a Kag/Inu but it's not really showcased. Just read. Kikyo's POV!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was leaving yet another village. I always have to keep moving. I don't want to get too attached to the children of the village. I learned my lesson with Sio. I'd only end up exposing them to something they should not see. All I want is to live somewhere where they don't know of my past, or my secret. I don't know if I'll ever get that.

My soul stealer dropped another soul into me, and I smile. I have no remorse for stealing the souls of dead women. I'll do whatever it takes to remain on this earth… but for what? I no longer wish to drag Inuyasha to hell….. Or do I. A dead woman should not have this much trouble figuring out her feelings, I know.

I hear something behind me. I stop, but don't look. "Who's there?" I cry defensively. I hear soft footsteps. "Kikyo….." I know right then and there who that is. Only one person could ever say my name with such longing. "Inuyasha." I reply coldly. Colder than I meant to, actually.

I snicker. I can't help it. Inuyasha always finds me with that nose of his, trailing behind me like a lost puppy. It's almost sad. "It's uncanny…. How we always happen to meet like this." I say sarcastically. He remains silent. "It's like…. Something's drawing us together." I sneer. He still doesn't know what to say.

I still haven't turned around. I don't want to look at his love-lorn face. That idiot. Can he not realize I'm dead, and he is not. "I caught Naraku's scent…. and then yours. I came to see if you were all right." he said. I laugh a little. I must sound cruel, the guy is almost pouring his heart out… and I laugh.

"It's sweet, I'll admit. But what could Naraku do to me that hasn't already been done. I'm dead already. It can't get much worse." I say, emotionless. Again he has no response. He wastes his time looking for the demon that killed me, to avenge my death. Noble, yes. Smart… No. Avenging my death will not make me come back to life. It won't make me warm again, but he just can't seem to understand that.

"Kikyo I….. I… Lo-" he stops mid-sentence. I turn around out of curiosity. I can see it in his eyes. He loves me, and I've known that. Why can't he say it? What's holding him back…..

I turn my uninterested gaze to investigate a noise in the bushes. It's that girl….. My reincarnation. She looks furious, and that ignites a pleasure in me that I know it shouldn't. I cannot love anymore…. I am no longer of the living.. But seeing Inuyasha move on with someone… Love someone and be loved back… By my reincarnation, I won't stand for it. She notices me looking at her, and looks away. The girl never could look me in the eyes. Despite the time I tried to kill her.. She's saved me twice and I cannot stand the fact that I owe her my life. I also hate that I'm living off of part of her soul.

My gaze returns to Inuyasha. "You can't say it, can you." I say to him. He only blushes. "You may indeed love me still, but you also love her." He still blushes. "Do you know what I want almost more than to live again?" I ask. He shakes his head no slowly. "To reside in a village and live my life peacefully where nobody knows of my past or my secret."

Inuyasha looks torn. He can't seem to make up his mind about what to say to me. "Your love for me goes unreturned. I cannot love you. I cannot love at all anymore. I can only grow fond. It's not fair to you nor I. You are a live and I am dead. That girl……" I pause. An anger grows within me that I can't describe. "She can return your love. She's alive, although she doesn't truly belong here."

I don't think he can believe I just said that. I smile sadly. "We cannot go on like this. If you love me Inuyasha….." at this point I turn. "Then let me go." My gaze yet again returns to the girl. There. There's my thank you for saving me. My eyes seem to send the message. Inuyasha catches on to me and sees the girl. I take my chance to exit. "Kik-" he starts to call out for me….. but hangs back. Good. My soul stealers envelope me and carry me into the sky. I feel his eyes follow me until I'm out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Did you think it was good? I feel like I represented Kikyo well. (not a Kikyo basher at all, just an Inu/Kag supporter) That's how I feel the last meeting between Kikyo and Inuyasha would go like. I feel like after all Kikyo's been through, she can no longer love. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way.


End file.
